


Peter Parker/Tony Stark ~•~•~• Desires

by OpheliaBaudelaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaBaudelaire/pseuds/OpheliaBaudelaire
Summary: It has plot in the first few chaps then it's purely sex. And then a little plot. And then sex. Read the tags goddamn it.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

Tony Stark was certainly going to hell. He knew that very well, as well as he knew the reason he had been distracted during the past three weeks. Answer to statement one; He was Tony Stark. Answer to statement two; Peter fucking Parker. There goes. He could finally admit it to himself. He liked the boy, hell, he needed the boy. 

They boy who, by the way, was messing with everything and everyone, tinkering with stuff, shooting videos, flashing sexy smiles, and throwing around innocent looks while being all ‘Mister Stark this’ and ‘Mister Stark that’. Mister Stark was silently cursing himself 24/7, mainly for looking at him that way. In case my reader is incredibly stupid, ‘that way’ is a word with here means ‘realising that, in two words, Spiderman was downright fuckable’. 

Of course, he had half a billion other problems inside his head, but Stark right now felt like a sick, twisted bastard. For god’s shake, he was just a kid. He knew that it would be incredibly difficult to hold himself from appearing in pubic in a shiny ‘I love Peter Parker’ t-shirt or something like that.

So, like a considering adult, he avoided to deal with his problem by pushing the boy away. Said boy had no intention of getting a hint, so he kept on laughing and being curious and adorably excited, and also tinkering in Stark’s office during the hot summer days. 

Trouble for Stark started one of these sunny mornings, as he was walking out of his personal bathroom, dressed and ready to forget his breakfast and get down in his laboratory. He stopped outside Peter’s room for a moment, and stared inside the room from the slightly-opened door. The boy was shirtless, or at least searching for a shirt in all this mess. He let his eyes wonder all over his muscles, feeling his cock twitch. ‘Mr Stark?’ He shouted, obviously having yet to realise that he was standing outside the door. 

Tony walked in the room and did his best to avoid staring at his naked chest. ‘Oh- um- I was thinking, d’you have any shirt I could borrow?’ He asked, a bit surprised the man entered immediately. ‘Sure’ he disappeared for a moment, and returned with a pack of t-shirts, which he placed on the bed. ‘There you go’ his cock was now aching to be freed of the tight jeans, and Stark let his eyes wonder all over the boy’s muscles, forgetting everything for a moment. Strong, tight, lean. For a second he wanted to push the boy back on the bed and trail a wet path of kisses down his chest. 

‘Not good enough?’ Asked Peter, and it took Stark a moment to realise he was asking about his body structure. ‘Nah, it’s okay. But you need some more gym’ he said, trying to cover up how incredibly turned on he was. ‘We could- nope leave it’ Peter’s eyes had shined brighter for a moment, but he finally put on the shirt and smiled again. ‘No, let’s have it’ Tony said, surprising himself. ‘I thought maybe we could…train together’ he explained. Tony thought about it for a moment, and then thought how hot it would be to fight with a shirtless boy, sweaty, with bright eyes and hair all over his face. ‘Yeah, we can. How about before lunchtime? You can tinker around in the laboratory, and my day is kinds free except for a meeting in the afternoon’ he suggested, exactly two and a half seconds before realising he really didn’t think that through, and that this looked like a suicide mission. 

But Parker smiled excitedly and said ‘yes’, his eyes shined again, before collecting himself and exiting the room with a broad grin. Stark turned around and hurried into bathroom, unzipped his jeans and freed his erected cock. He ran his hands all over his manhood before moaning loudly. The walls of the room weren’t blocking every sound by chance. ‘Goddamn it Parker’ he mumbled as he slowly started massaging himself. His breaths were heavy. Iron man sat down at the bathtub and leaned back on the cold walls. He started stroking himself, the strokes of a grown up man, slow, sure, distant. Using the pleasure to escape his thoughts. 

The image of Peter popped again and again inside his brain. His moral code was tumbling down as his breaths grew quicker. He was thrusting down, fastly. His brain wouldn’t let him, of course. All about being a grown up man, and an innocent boy and an age gap and the kid seeing him as a father. 

Why the fuck would he be so kind with him, and that even if Peter desired him, what could happen then? He moaned, closing his eyes. Why would his mind never silence? Why couldn’t the world just stop, and let him kiss the boy, let his hands caress his young body, feel him… But no. Even if Parker did want him, then he would have the obligation to push him away. What was he? A celebrity going around fucking anyone who likes him? 

No, hell no. He was closer to orgasm now, his brain wouldn’t stop, his breaths coming out with difficulty. He let his head fall and moaned as he came- and for that second, all his conscience disappeared, and the image of Peter smiling, shirtless filled his mind. He stayed there for a while, lost in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

Peter was short of incredibly excited. I mean, he wanted Stark, that wasn’t that much of a great question. He was lying on his bed every nights, his mind making all the crazy scenarios, stroking himself. Usually watching porn, or just one of the trillion videos of Tony being a jackass that were on the internet.   
He wasn’t very fond of porn, but still, it was the closest thing to sexual arousal except looking at pics of Stark. So he couldn’t stop thinking about how Tony would look shirtless, fighting, concentrated on him with all the incredible power of his brain.   
He couldn’t focus, so he just made silly little adjustments to older things he had in the laboratory.

At about twelve he started walking towards the gym, knowing that Tony would arrive fashionably late. Or maybe wouldn’t arrive at all. He got in the gym, changed into shorts, and started off with some light punches. Soon he was sweaty, and got rid of the shirt. Around that point Stark arrived, also into gym clothes. He waved at the kid who flashed a magnetising smile, and then started to warm up. They didn’t talk much, and Parker had the inspiration not to bring the camera, or chatter. So the warm up was calm, short of in a friendly-neighbourhood-spider-man mood.

‘Ready for the actual fighting, kid?’ Tony asked at some point, and Parker smiled as he walked inside the ring. Now we have to point out two things. First, Tony finally took off his shirt, and Peter could practically drool over his muscles, and, secondly, Tony was hella fucking turned on. Obviously, being his usual self he covered it up and let the kid attack him first. It’s not like he would let him win because he was a kid and also liked him. Nah. As I always say, _‘If you are playing just because you think I’ll let you win, then you’re an idiot’._

Tony was actually fighting hard, as the boy was -do not forget- freaking spider-man. Techniques, punches, and Peter’s eyes eating the man’s chest up. Not that Tony wasn’t fixed on the half-naked form in front of him, he just tried not to make it obvious. The time was passing quickly in the summer day, and the sweat was rolling down their muscles, messy hair and panting breaths.

At some point Stark was lying breathless on the floor, but nobody really won. Parker felt his muscles really stretched.

They walked alongside, and Stark headed towards the elevators. ‘You’ll have to use your personal one, Mr Stark. These ones are currently out of order. He rolled his eyes and told the kid to come with him.

By the time they reached the small elevator Tony was incredibly hard, and Peter was talking non-stop. The door opened and they went in. The older man went in last. About three floors up, Tony looked at the boy, breathing heavily. ‘I hope you’re not claustrophobic or anything’ said Stark, interrupting Peter’s mumbling for a moment. ‘What? No, nope’ and he went on, but turned around to fully face him.

His leg accidentally brushed on the man’s pants, and the hardness was obvious. His voice faded away- Tony couldn’t hold himself. His hands were all over Peter’s body, turning him around, pushing his chest against the wall, pressing his cock on the boy’s ass, moaning, a wet path of kisses down the back of his neck.

Parker gasped, his breath quickening. ‘G-god’ he panted, and suddenly Stark stopped, pulling away. Peter stayed motionless, a hurricane of emotions he couldn’t explain raging.

 

‘Damn it’. His voice was filled with guilt. Peter looked straight into the man’s image inside the mirror and their eyes met, only for a moment before Tony turned around.

‘Kid I didn’t mean to do that, I-’ he stopped speaking, and rushed outside the elevator for his private bathroom. Peter ran a hand over the soft skin of his neck, a tear streaming down his eyes. He truly wanted him, no matter what. The elevator moved for a while and then stopped again.

Peter walked outside, heading for the bathrooms. He stayed in there for hours, just standing there, letting the water fall on him, his tired body motionless.   
None of them ate, but Stark attended the meeting. Although, even when he tried to concentrate on what an utterly boring woman was trying to tell him, Tony couldn’t let his mind wander without constantly reminding himself that ‘ _Congratulations, Stark, passionately kissing a fucking seventeen year old **WITHOUT** his permission, what’s next, will you rape him?’_ Which honestly didn’t help.

Finally the meeting came to an end, so he walked back down, feeling as if he would fall on his knees and cry when passing the boy’s room, and then getting in his bedroom, filling a glass with wine, and then vodka, and then some beer, and then whiskey, and then vodka and wine again, until he was lying on his bed unable to move, everything spinning.   
And finally the voices inside his brain were silenced.

Parker would wake up every now and then, his sleep filled with dreams that made cold sweat run down his back. And then he felt disgusted with himself when his hands were sliding beneath the clothes, hie eyes filled with tears. Did he want him or not? Was this just a game? Was he being annoying? Too much? Maybe he should leave the place and get back to his aunt. But his kisses were so passionate. So needing. Of course, he could easily fake it. Stark was a playboy, everybody knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! I live for them!


End file.
